Meet the sisters
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Naruto was a lonely boy who was abused by his village. The graduation day of the ninja academy, two girls change his life forever. There will be Sakura and Sasuke bashing. Rated M for safety and possible lemmons on later episodes. I don't usually write in English, so I apologize for any errors with my spelling or my way of expressing myself. If you find one PM me. NaruxHina Ocsx?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto, Soul nomad and it's characters are not mine and all rights are for their respective owners, this story is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only.

I will use the names Chikako and Shuri instead of Naruko just because I prefer it that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The witch Lujei Piche had been centuries traveling between dimensions as ghost and in all that time she was in a trance caused by the shock caused by the betrayal of the only man she had ever loved, her ghost had begun to cause trouble in all worlds she had visited and her mind had been deteriorating more and more as the centuries passed, in the latter stages of his "other life" the spectral woman had begun to move souls from one cycle of resurrection to the ones of other dimensions, thus when the witch was finally captured by a Shinigami and sent to the afterlife, the damage was already done the worlds, some of them beyond repair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have nothing to say just:

Go to the first chapter, which is where the story begins, I'll see you there.


	2. Chapter 1: Strangers

Disclaimer: Naruto, Soul nomad and it's characters are not mine and all rights are for their respective owners, this story is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only.

I will use the names Chikako and Shuri instead of Naruko just because I prefer it that way.

I thank "Yuru kurogane" and "CreativityIsWriting" for giving me permission to use the Nekoka Clan and their great support in the realization of this fic.

"Hello!" –charla normal

"**Kit" – **Bijuu/summon/Jutsu

"_**Hmm**_**" – **Thoughts

Chapter 1: Strangers.

After dealing with the Kyuubi, Minato send an exhausted last look at his three offspring, one of them had the Kyuubi seal just drawn on his stomach, Minato knew that after using the sealing jutsu, he had short time before his death, and wanted that the people chosen by Kushina come soon to rescue the children, although he believed the village would think of the small guard of the seal as a hero, Kushina did not think so, and asked her husband to allow some people she trusted to rescue the kids and train them until they were prepared to defend themselves.

Minutes later, two women appeared and picked up two of the babies, before taking them away quickly from view. Unfortunately the third woman, who should have picked up the marked child, never reached there.

Unfortunately for the small jinchuriki, Kushina forecasts were met and the child was ignored, insulted and once beaten to an almost death point, while the third hokage tried to care for the boy as he could for 12 years and the child had a couple of friends in the village, the way the village behave to him had only gotten the boy to become a prankster to try to attract attention, and the Hokage feared what might happen in the genin exam that wes held soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That morning, at the entrance of the village, a young blonde with shoulder-length hair watched the horizon with a worried expression, the girl was wearing shorts and a black sweater, a brown belt with a kunai holder on the right side, black stockings that reached her mid-thigh and black sneakers, she also wore a pair of black mittens and a white raincoat with black skin on the neck, wrists and the bottom of it, in the back of the coat there was a blue spiral, soon a blonde woman, accompanied by a brunette who was holding a pig in his arms, approached the girl and gave her a pat on the back to get her out of her reverie, "relax Shu-chan , I'm sure they will come, you concentrate on passing the exam. "

She was somewhat calmer and hug the woman, "ok, Tsunade obaa-chan" the girl was left clinging to one of the few people who were family to her, until a redhead girl whose long hair reached her thighs and was wearing a red kimono with floral pattern escorted by a long-haired woman came up to where they were and both looked each other, "anee-sama, I must say that it is very appropriate for a girl your age to embrace their elders." the redhead said, "and I must say that such attire will not be very useful during the test Chi-chan."

Both girls looked each other seriously for a few seconds before to start laughing and hugging with tears in their eyes, though they were sisters, the two girls had not seen each other for almost a year, while their teachers were preparing them for their new life as ninjas of Konoha .

Both girls entered the town talking happily unaware that everyone were looking at them and whispering among themselves, as they went towards the ninja academy, they passed a bathhouse whose owner came and threatening the blonde with a broom yelled "STAY AWAY OR I'LL HIT YOU!" both girls were surprised at that reaction and approached to try to ask for an explanation, the girl avoided a blow of the broom and looked at the woman in anger and confusion and attempted to fight back, but was interrupted by the redhead, who began to speak. "I'm afraid you confused my sister with someone else, we just got to the village."

The lady explained them that a child had the horrible habit to use a henge almost identical to her to try to sneak into the bathrooms, however, and in words of the woman, the henge was somewhat taller and had bigger breasts, hearing this Shuri put her hands on her much more discreet chest and sighed sadly, both girls were able to convince the lady of their identity, after which they went to the exam.

Minutes later the couple of girls were waiting at the door of the room, upon arrival they had seen from the other side of the aisle a boy wearing orange ran from the room, both assumed that the boy had been suspended and were talking to each other when Iruka's voice echoed through the hall, "Chikako Nekoka, enter the classroom," her sister looked at her questioningly at what Chikako replied as she walked into the classroom, "was the Oba-san's idea, she thought that if I used the family name people might be surprised. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 1.

Hello friends, I present you this Naruto x Soul Nomad fic.

A lot has happened since I started planning this story, to date this is the fic that im most excited and It have gone through more changes from the initial idea than any of the others.

As I am not very good designing clothes for my characters, I have decided to base them in costumes of other characters of series and games.

While some couples are written in stone, I'm willing to hear ideas and suggestions.

I know some people will be angry that this is a naruxhina story, but the thing is I don't like Sakura and none of the other female characters have show any interest in him until now .

On the other hand, I need clans and characters to inhabit the reconstructed Uzu no Kuni, Send them by pm if you want your oc to appear (important description of skills, appearance and traditions of the clan).

That's all for now, do not forget that the reviews will be welcome.


	3. Chapter 2 Friends

Disclaimer: Naruto, Soul nomad and it's characters are not mine and all rights are for their respective owners, this story is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only.

I will use the names Chikako and Shuri instead of Naruko just because I prefer it that way.

"Hello!" –normal conversation

"**Kit" – **Bijuu/summon/Jutsu

"_**Hmm**_**" – **Thoughts

Chapter 2. Friends

In Konoha's hospital a patient who was in a coma since the Kyuubi attack finally awakened and her first words were "NARUTO!" The woman looked around and saw Tsunade looking at her, and a lot of cards stacked beside her bed.

"I guess this explains why you never answered any of the letters we send you, Anko" commented the Sanin.

"I could not even get to the boy, Orochimaru stepped and he activated the cursed seal" said the poor ninja with watery eyes, but Tsunade patted her head reassuringly.

Tsunade helped Anko to get up, when a young woman with beautiful green eyes like those of a cat came into the room, "Tsunade-sama, the girls have passed the examination and are installed in a hotel."

As soon as he finished speaking, the young with feline eyes ran from there to watch the girls'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours after, Naruto returned the secret scroll that Mizuki had convinced him to steal.

and went to his apartment for the night, after celebrating the approved that Iruka had given him.

The next morning, when Naruto went to submit his ninja license in the hokage's office, he looked at him with a strange face, even when he ordered him to repeat the photos on it, the old man looked at the young man with a mixture of wonder and happiness.

The boy had no chance of paying too much attention to the old man, before a child entered the room and tripped over the long scarf he wore.

Elsewhere in the village, Shuri and Chikako, who had already gone through the office, were walking around the village market, where they saw a girl with long black hair looking sad.

Shuri approached the small girl and spoke with her, "hello little one, what's the matter, honey?" the kid replied without looking up from the ground.

"My father made me fight my nee-sama, tried to aim to her arm, but I tripped and I hit her in the chest and she was taken to the hospital." the child began to mourn heavily as she spoke, "What if she die because of me?" asked the girl.

Chikako hugged the little girl to comfort her and gestured to her sister, who nodded before rushing off from there.

Minutes later Chikako were sat on a bench with the girl, who had not stopped to mourn, while hugging her, then Shuri came to the place where her sister was hugging the girl.

"It's just exhaustion, apparently she has several symptoms of lack of sleep, I guess you missed the hit," recited the blonde before her sister separated the small girl of her and wipe away her tears, " "Do you feel a little better, kid? " The blonde asked the girl, who nodded a bit before putting a small pout.

"My name is not 'kid', my name is Hanabi" said the girl, "I am Shuri and this is my sister, Chikako, Hanabi nice to meet you." the two older girls decided to spend the rest of the morning along with Hanabi, because even then she seemed a little confused and weak.

Lunch time came, and the three went to the restaurant of the hotel where the sisters were staying.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to eat here Shuri-san, Chikako-san?" Hanabi asked his companions, who made a gesture with their hands.

"Of course it's okay, we're staying here," said Shuri, "And do not ever keep up with the honorifics, I had enough of those at home. Okay Hana-chan?" the redhead continued with feigned anger, before smiling widely to Hanabi.

The three ate and chatted animatedly, before going together to the house of the girl, along the way, Hanabi decided to ask the question that was on her head from the begining, "Shu-chan, Chi-chan, why do you came near me before? Why did you helped me if you two didn`t even know me?"

Both sisters looked at each other, before Chikako answered, "We could not let a girl as cute as your wandering sad and not try to help., And when we heard about your sister, we had to help, we have lost a brother. '

The girl look at them with sad eyes, but Shuri smiled and kept talking on her sister place, "is not that he died, but that ge disappeared and we don't know anything of him, just his name but no one wants to talk to us, being strangers, so we can not investigate until we became genin ... "

Hanabi wanted to keep talking to her new friends, but a couple of men with white eyes similar to Hanabi's appeared and took Hanabi away from the other girls and after questioning her about her state of health, told her that her father wanted to see her, so the girl said goodbye of her new friends, and leave to her home.

After that, the two girls went to spend the rest of the afternoon walking around the village and trying to find more information about their brother.

End chapter 2.

Hello friends.

This chapter barely changed since I first wrote it, you may have noticed that I am leaving the events of the original series quite abandoned, that is because we all know what happened with Mizuki or during similar events, that's why I thought it would be more interesting to spend time with other things.

Do not forget to take a look at my other series.

See you soon.


	4. Chapter 3 Reunion

Disclaimer: Naruto, Soul nomad and it's characters are not mine and all rights are for their respective owners, this story is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only.

I will use the names Chikako and Shuri instead of Naruko just because I prefer it that way.

"Hello!" –normal conversation

"**Kit" – **Bijuu/summon/Jutsu

"_**Hmm**_**" – **Thoughts

Chapter 3. Reunion

The next morning, at the academy, Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke and saw how a blond girl dressed in shorts, a sweater, tights and shoes all of it black and a redhead with a black colored baggy pants, a sleeveless white shirt, black gloves and a kunai holder on her waist, scanned the class looking for something and talked among themselves.

"There is only one person with that name throughout the village", "I believe he is that one over there, he even looks a little like you." He could hear the redhead said, when suddenly Sakura the girl he liked spoke to the boy "Naruto move away idiot, I..."

Nobody ever knew what the crazy Uchiha fan was going to say, since the two unknown girls had pushed her and rushed to hug Naruto shouting 'we found you' while he eyed the girls stunned .

"Who the hell are you, with what right did you two push me? and the what hell are you doing with Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked angrily, and suddenly she found herself lying on the floor, with the red-haired girl sitting astride over her, when the redhead spoke, her voice was soft and sweet, but she could feel the threat on it.

"You will not speak to us in that tone, I'll not take responsibility for what happens to you otherwise, and to answer your question ..." in that moment the girl jumped and sat next to Hinata just as Iruka entered the classroom and cleared his throat, "Well guys, I will start to name the teams.

After a few minutes, Iruka kept giving names, during all that time Chikako watched as Hinata looked to Shuri, which was still embraced to Naruto's arm who looked a little surprised, with repressed jealousy and felt tremendous fun.

Team 7 was formed and Chikako chuckled to see that again Hinata had a little moment of jealousy at Sakura since she was going to be with Naruto, anyway the following names that were pronounced by the sensei were the ones that left everyone perplexed.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Chikako Uzumaki and Shuri Uzumaki... Uzumaki?" Iruka had to reread several times the genins list that the hokage gave him that morning, while all the classroom whispered among themselves, Naruto looked at the girl beside him, and she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you nii-san, I am your sister Shuri and that redhead over there is our sister Chikako. "As soon as the girl finished speaking, the blond in a perfect emulation of Hinata, fainted.

when all the teams were formed and while senseis came to pick them, the genin began to question the sisters, but they just limited to say that they first had to talk to Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, the room was practically empty, with only teams 7 and 8 still waiting, Naruto awoke just as Kakashi and a woman on ANBU dress, came through the door, when they opened the door a blackboard eraser that had been placed there by Shuri fell on Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you should be more on guard"said a woman with long purple hair while containing her laughter. "My impression on you ... I hate you ...!" Simply said him.

Since both teachers came together and it was quite late, both groups went together to the roof of the school on instructions of the jounin-senseis, once there, Kakashi asked them to introduce themselves and tell their likes, dislikes and dreams for the future.

After a very bad example done by Kakashi and the female, Yugao, the children were presented one by one.

First the three members of Team 7, the girls of Team 8 fixed their eyes on Sakura when she said that she hated Naruto, and finally came Hinata's turn, "My .na..name is... is Hinata Hyuga, I like ...," her eyes went to Naruto momentarily before she proceeded hastily, "many things ... what .. what I hate is ... people who mistreats others without a re... reason and ... m ... my dream is to help the dream of a certain person to became truth and end with my clan's division." managed to say the shy genin, after which the sisters got up and began to speak in turns

"Our names are Chikako and Shuri Uzumaki, What I like are cats, botany, jokes, train and Naruto onii-sama / jokes. Train, sweets and Naruto nii-san," since this point they began to speak in perfect sync "what we hate is Sakura and our dream for the future is to live together with our loved ones and restore our clan."

Naruto and Hinata did not know how to react, Sakura began arguing with the girls since they declared their animosity toward her, but Sasuke, was especially intrigued, he didn't know that the Uzumaki clan were anything special, and he was amazed to see that those girls far from behaving like they were silly, like his pinky teammate, had a clear goal on their minds, he decided that he would keep an eye closely on them and investigate their clan.

Finally the senseis dismissed the students after telling them to meet them in two training camps where they would place their last test, after which Shuri and Chikako asked Naruto to accompany them, as the Hokage had to say something to him, so they said their goodbyes to their teams and headed to the Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun, what did you think the surprise? I didn't knew the existence of these two until yesterday."

Said the old Sarutobi as he laughed. "So ... they really are my sisters? Where have they been all this time?" Asked the boy, a woman he had never seen answered his question.

"Yes they are your sisters, both of them were picked up by people trusted by your mother when they were babies, I should've picked you, but I was attacked and was hospitalized until recently, back then I was just a kid and was not prepared to avoid my attacker. "

Anko touched her cursed seal absentmindedly, Naruto waved his hand as a way to tell Anko that he didn't blame her.

Now that the he was sure who the girls were and it had been confirmed by people he trusted, Naruto felt more comfortable with the girls and affectionately hug them, an them hug him back happily, the three cried with joy at being together, Konohamaru who was with his grandfather, was weeping openly, while his grandfather spoke trying to hold back tears, "Well guys, first of all I would like to congratulate you on your reunion, but for now let us turn to serious issues." Said the old man as he took a couple of papers from the drawers on his desk.

"To protect it from thieves, I placed a genjutsu on your family's house, Anko here will take you there and disperse the jutsu. For now I'd like that you three signed these property documents , thus no one can claim your home, land or anything else of it as his or hers. " commented the hokage.

As soon as they finished signing, the old man took off his hat and turned to the girls.

"Shuri Chikako-san-san, because of my lack of care, the people of the town has been treating quite bad your brother and , with the sole exception of Iruka, his teachers have been teaching badly on purpose, I heard that you did very well on the genin exam, so I beg you to help him improve."

Chikako put her hand on one of the shoulders of the old man " Help each oher to improve was the plan all along, but we are very grateful for your concern of our brother," she replied with a smile

After a few minutes of walk, the brothers and Anko were against some really horrible ruins, surrounded by a crumbling wall, a dark aura emanated from the ruins. The four crossed the wall, entered the house and started to venture into the bowels of it, following a map that Anko had, they occasionally could see from the corner their eye something moving, and they heard voices and howls.

After several minutes of scares, which became worse as moved, Chikako and Shuri were terrified and had some tears on their eyes both of them moved while clinging to their brother.

"It's not such a big deal" commented Anko, when the ghostly apparition of a woman whose neck was bend in a weird angle, pounced at her, she cried like a little girl and she also hugged Naruto while criying to inmediatly let him go and clear her throat with a blush.

"Ahem ..., according to the map the seal is in this room."

The ashamed expression in the eyes of Anko while she opened the door of the room hinted that she would not accept any comments of her reaction just a moment ago.

The room was a big circular space, at the center of the room was a pedestal with a scroll with bright red butterflies floating around it.

Suddenly the room began to fill with noise, lots of ghosts of different appareances started to sprout from the walls and a girl with a bloodstained white kimono appeared on the pedestal laughing.

Anko ran to the pedestal and made a couple of seals, immediately after that a flash came from the pedestal and the room, the spectra and butterflies disappeared.

Before them was now a wall now a huge door decorated with a large spiral on it, now that the genjutsu had evaporated, the ninjas actually discovered that they had been walking through a large garden surrounding a considerable sized house, and the pedestal with the scroll was just a pond whose bottom contained an intricate seal that evaporated shortly after

Anko took a key from her pocket and opened the door of the house, after which she threw a storage scroll to Naruto and told him that all the things of his appartament were on it, then she took out a thermos filled with tea, several dango and offered some to the boys.

After eating and calming themselves from their ghostly adventure she went to the door, where she spoke.

"Well guys, I'll leave for today, take your time so you may know eachother and decorate to your rooms, oh! and I will come to train you every few days kid, we have to recover 12 years of training" and as she said that she left.

As soon as she did, a voice sounded behind them and Naruto was found lying face down while someone twisted his arm.

"Who are you intruder? What do you do at Shuri-sama and Chikako-Sama's home?" said a female voice unknown to Naruto.

"Kiyoko nee-san!" shouted Chikako.

**Omake**

Naruto, Chikako, Shuri and Anko were sitting around a table in the lounge of the house while drinking tea.

"I didn't like that genjutsu, not a bit!" Said a frightened Shuri who looked around with wide eyes.

"At least now it's dispelled," said Chikako with a slight tremor in her voice.

"And we know that it was all just an illusion" Anko continued with a weak smile that did not hide the fear that even then runned through her body and she tried to take a dango, just to find that there were none left, she shoot the triplets an angry look and her face immediately paled, the faces of the three kids showed utter terror, and she wasn't the cause.

She looked behind her, to find the girl of the bloody kimono, eating the dango and drinking an cup of tea with pleasure on her face, causing all the present to faint.

"Sae!, Your role ended when they removed the seal."

Shouted an unknown man with curly hair to the girl, who looked at him hurt and sad at the same time.

"Geez, It has been centuries since I last went out of the village, let alone from the last time I had some tea." replied the ghostly woman while the man put an arm around her shoulders and dragged her.

"I understand you girl, sucks to be a ghost, but you have to go back to your game and I have to go back to my computer to finish this chapter."

That said the two disappeared from sight while the ghost tried to resist, being drag away from the food, while crying and moaning like a little girl who does not get the toy she wants.

End of chapter

Well ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, here's today's chapter, with the guest appearance of Sae from Fatal Frame 2, we will soon began the Nami arc.

This chapter has undergone many changes especially the seal parts, I have to thank my brother for play project zero while I was fixing it.

Im still accepting characters to appear in the story and I want some reviews to help me get a better story.

Pd: I don't plan to write silly omakes like this one in every chapter, It's a once or twice thing. XD


	5. Chapter 4: The test

Disclaimer: Naruto, Soul nomad and it's characters are not mine and all rights are for their respective owners, this story is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only.

I will use the names Chikako and Shuri instead of Naruko just because I prefer it that way.

I thank "Yuru kurogane" and "CreativityIsWriting" for giving me permission to use the Nekoka Clan and their great support in the realization of this fic.

"Hello!" –normal conversation

"**Kit" – **Bijuu/summon/Jutsu

"_**Hmm**_**" – **Thoughts

Chapter 4. The test.

When the things Calmed down, the unknow girl was sitting at a table next to the brothers, she had a pair of cat ears and a tail, her eyes were of the most beautiful green color and she was looking down with regret on her face "I am deeply sorry Naruto-Sama," the girl apologized to him.

"Leaving the subject of onii-sama's arm for now, how did you manage to get here Kiyoko-nee-sama? This place was under a genjutsu" interrupted Chikako scared just by remember the genjutsu, Kiyoko smiled and pointing to something in the corner of the room said, "They guided me"

A black smudge jumped on Chikako and throw her on her back, Naruto wanted to help her get rid of her attacker, but he realized that Chikako was laughing and stroking a black cat, "Tsukiko-chan I was going to call you right now."

Shuri, who was in the kitchen, entered the room with four cups of ramen while Naruto started talking again: "Why do you treat us with such formality? I'd rather have you call me by my name"

The feline girl smiled and replied to the blond "The thing is Naruto-Sama ... I mean... Naruto... The Nekoka clan members has been servants of the Uzumaki clan for generations."

Before Naruto could ask anything, Kiyoko continued talking.

"The Uzumaki had been the leaders of Uzu no Kuni, and Uzushiagakure since their construction ..."

Kiyoko continued telling Naruto all about his clan and heritage while Shuri and Chikako who had already heard it before, went into their bedrooms to sleep.

At the morning, the brothers left the house with Kiyoko, who was to inform her clan on her meeting with the brothers, and went to the training grounds where they waited for their teams.

When the two sisters came to the field where they were supposed to wait for Yugao, they noticed that they were the first ones to arrive and chatted among them while waiting, some time later Yugao and Hinata came and after a brief explanation, she began the bells test.

The three girls hid in the woods and looked for a weak point to attack the older kunoichi, Hinata threw a kunai to cause a distraction on her opponent, when Yugao looked toward the origin point of the kunai, Hinata came from a brush on another direction and tried to use her jûken against her, but was blocked and ended as a victim of a genjutsu that made her faint.

Moving with all the speed that her body allowed her, Chikako picked up the unconscious Hyuuga and fled with her sister into the woods, Yugao was somewhat satisfied with the rescue of a colleague, so she decided to give them time to plan their next move.

The sisters managed to wake their companion and Chikako presented her findings to her partners.

"Hinata-san the three of us have to attack her together, I know there are only two bells, but we'll think of that when the time come, now what we are going to do is..."

Again a kunai brushed past Yugao, the kunoichi prepared herself for an upcoming attack, and blocked again the attack of Hinata and held the hand she had used to attack her, "I thought you realized that these tricks won't work on me, Hinata. "

The girl chuckled and replied, "And why don't you tell her?" Then she became embroiled in a cloud of smoke and a smilling Shuri appeared in Hinata's place, and tried to kick Yugao, who avoided the kick and also barely avoided another attack by the real Hinata, that appeared out of nowhere, Since the jounin was busy with her partners, Chikako appeared from the trees and threw a kunai to Yugao.

Yugao answered with one of her own kunai, but her's passed througth the one Chikako had thrown as if it had no mass, "A bushin!?" she said surprised,

Then a reddish blur whizzed past the kunoichi, who stared in the direcction it had gone until she saw a smiling Chikako showing both bells in her hands, "You have to teach me how to do that Chi-chan" Shuri cried while their new sensei weighed the capacity of the team, She was holding up, but they had won againts her anyway.

"Ok team, tomorrow we will start the missions, goodbye girls." Yugao said and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since both house were in the same direction, after the test the two Uzumaki sisters decided to accompany Hinata home before going to the new Uzumaki home and join their brother, so they started walking toward the the Hyuga home.

"U. .. Uzumaki-san?" Hinata started which made both of them look at her, 'w ... why didn't... Y...you lived in the village until now? " continued the shy genin, to which her companions responded while laughting, "You're really shy rigth? anyway, our mother thought that it would be better for us to live outside Konoha's walls and then return here if we wanted to. At first, our brother was coming too, but there was a problem and he couldn't come. " when they reached the door of Hinata's house, the girls said their goodbyes to Hinata and went home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night in a small forest that was in the Uzumaki household, Naruto's sisters were giving him instructions to improve in all aspects, Shuri took care of improve their chakra control, Chikako their control of the seals and both made sure to give Naruto a complete overhaulon his mental capacities, meanwhile he taught them the 'Kage Bushin' and told them that inside of him was sealed the Kyuubi, which the three decided to keep a secret, same as the relationship between the Uzumaki clan and Uzu no Kuni.

After several hours of training, the three of them dined and Naruto went to take a bath, then the sisters began to talk about Sakura since they saw her hitting their brother before.

"Every time I see her she makes me more sick, even her voice is disgusting" Shuri said, "I swear that I rather die before having that stupid girl into the family, I like Hinata, she is a very cute and sweet girl "said Chikako.

After a few more minutes of verbally thrashing Sakura, both sisters agreed to start the plan they had named "forgetting the pink Banshee."

A name both acknowledged that wasn't very original, but it was enough for now.

End of chapter.

I hope that the sisters haven't seemed too powerful, but you know since Chikako and Shuri have been trained by great masters they are supposed to be strong and him sure that if Naruto had been trained by good teachers he would be even better than this.

In the next chapter the sister's plan and the trip to nami begins.

I hope you like it and you do some reviews to give opinions.


	6. Chapter 5: FTPB plan, start

Disclaimer: Naruto, Soul nomad and it's characters are not mine and all rights are for their respective owners, this story is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only.

I will use the names Chikako and Shuri instead of Naruko just because I prefer it that way.

I thank "Yuru kurogane" and "CreativityIsWriting" for giving me permission to use the Nekoka Clan and their great support in the realization of this fic.

"Hello!" –normal conversation

"**Kit" – **Bijuu/summon/Jutsu

"_**Hmm**_**" – **Thoughts

Chapter 5. forgetting the pink Banshee plan.

The first mission of team 8 consisted on track and capture the damyo wife's cat "Tora", it turned out to be tremendously quick and easy mission, thanks to the intervention of a little black kitten Chikako had hidden with her, after the mission, Chikako started their Plan.

"Hey Hinata-san, don't you want to come to our home for lunch? that way we can get to know eachother better and since onii-sama will not back yet, that way the house will not look so empty." Said Chikako putting her best puppy eyes, after a few seconds of thinking, Hinata accepted, the three girls crossed Konoha chatting quietly, until they reached the Uzumaki's home.

"Wasn't there some ruins here a week ago?" Hinata asked with wide eyes.

"Don't remind it to me Hinata, you don't know what we had to go througth to dispel that genjutsu." Chikako commented hugging herself as a chill ran down her back.

"I still get scared everytime i see butterflies" said Shuri, Hinata didn't know what was the relationship between butterflies and the ruins but the face of terror the girls had was enough to make the Hyuuga heiress to refrain on asking further.

Once inside the house, Shuri and Hinata left their jackets in a hanger at the entrance and the three girls went into the kitchen to cook together because Shuri said it would be more fun that way, when the food was ready and the girls had cleaned the kitchen , Shuri's lips turned into a mischievous smirk.

"You're in love with our nii-san right Hinata-san?"whispered the blonde in the young Hyuuga's ear who became hysterical and tried to deny it, but Chikako waved to something beind Hinata and said, "Hello nii-sama."

Hinata who was completely red, turned slowly and saw an empty hallway, which caused that the sisters began to laugh out loud, the embarrassed girl could only turn to them even more red and whisper with tears in their eyes. "That was cruel .. It's that easy to tell that I have a crush on him?" the other two looked at each other and answered in perfect sync, " A lot! The mistery is how he haven't notice it yet. "

The girls began to eat quietly and talked about several different topics, the girls ate and chatted so cheerfully that none of then heard Naruto enter the house, until he entered the room, and the lavender eyes met the blue ones.

When Hinata started to turn red, her partners gave her a little tap on the shoulder for encouragement and the girl took a deep breath before greeting Naruto with a smile as she tried to contain her blush.

"He ... hello, Naruto-kun, your sis ... sisters ... I have invited me to eat, I hope not to be a bother to you" the girl managed to say, Naruto, unaccustomed to see Hinata smile at him, even less speak to him, at least without fainting, blushed a bit when he noticed the beautiful smile that the shy girl usually hide behind her shyness and the beautifull body she hide under her baggy clothing, "No, y.. .you're welcome anytime. " The blonde managed to answer, before of going to the kitchen and join the group with a well-loaded plate.

After the food and chat for a awhile, Shuri accompanied Hinata home while Naruto and Chikako cleaned.

"I had a very good time Uzumaki-san" Hinata said to her companion, at the door of her clan home. "Come on girl, We are colleagues and friends, call us by our names," Hinata nodded smiling, both girls parted from each other and before Hinata could enter the grounds, Shuri said to her, "try not to dream too much with nii-san tonight," as she said this, Shuri started running toward her house leaving an embarrassed Hinata staring into the space where seconds before had been her new friend.

At his home, Naruto cleaned the dishes while her sister, who had picked up the dishes in the dining room, took a drink sitting in the kitchen.

"So. .. What do you think of Hinata-chan? ain't she cute?" the redhead commented causing a blush on the cheeks of her brother, "Yeah, pretty cute, I haven't noticed it before ..." he replied.

"She is very nice and interesting too." Continued the redhead, between sips of her drink, Naruto heard this and began to realize that Sakura had never spent more than a minute talking to him, and that the said minute was usually either to insult him or to sing the glories of the Uchiha.

That afternoon Anko knocked on the door and took the young man to train until really late into the night, in which Naruto got home exhausted, dirty and with bruises all over his body, the sisters tried to ask him how the training had been, but he said them that he preferred not to talk about it and after a short and delicious dinner, they showered and went to sleep.

That night, as Shuri said, Hinata certainly dreamed that Naruto corresponded her fellings for her and showed his love to her in every way that the adolescent mind of the girl could imagine, fortunately for her oniric lover Hinata was much more daring in dreams than she was awake.

Meanwhile Naruto dreamed with Sakura, in his sleep he and the girl were sitting on a bank of the academy and Sakura acted sweet and caring, Naruto looked away for a moment and when he look at her again It was Hinata the one that was there, and before he could say anything the girl leaned forward and kissed him passionately and he got carried away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a month, both teams were complying D rank missions, and the sisters invited Hinata to go home every few days, the girl had begun to put aside her shyness and was able to have some level of contact with her loved one without fainting, and thanks to the training of his sisters and Anko, Naruto had become much more skilled and intelligent, on the advice of her sisters, Anko and the hokage, the boy pretended to continue at the same level as before, as his sisters pretended to be more weaker than they were, in order to not attract unwanted attention, namelly the council and Danzo.

However certain members of teams 7 and 8 had begun to lose their temper, they had to look for "Tora" a few hundred times and even the cat Tsukiko, who helped her mistress while hiding, was starting to feel angry at the tedious missions, so after about ten minutes of blond Uzumakis begging for harder missions and a few grunts of approval from Sasuke, the Hokage accepted to give them a joint C-rank mission, to protect the bridge builder Tazuna, both teams had to meet with their client at the entrance of the town in an hour.

An hour later, at the entrance of the village, the 8 ninjas met an old man who was obviously drunk, "What is this? I ask for ninjas and I get brats," said the man, Shuri and Naruto reacted violently at this, but the senseis held them before there were any problems and started the journey.

End of chapter.

We started the trip to Nami no Kuni, and I would like to apologize in advance to anyone who believes that Sasuke and Sakura do not deserve what they have coming, and to those that think that I have been too soft on them.


	7. Chapter 6: the trip to Nami

Disclaimer: Naruto and Soul nomad with his characters are not mine and all rights are owned by their respective owners, this story is one non-profit and for entertainment purposes only

"Hello!" -Normal conversation

"Lad" - Bijuu / invocation / Jutsu

"Hmm" - Thoughts

Chapter 6. The trip to Nami.

Naruto and his sisters were together and chatted as they walked, sometimes they also spoke with the senseis or Hinata, Sakura was greatly irritated by this, she didn't like that the group ignored her and Sasuke.

After a while of walking through the woods, the ninjas saw a puddle on the floor, when they passed by it, the puddle turned into a pair of ninjas linked by a chain made of shurikens that was connected with claw that each one of them were carrying on their hands.

The ninjas attacked the senseis by surprise with the chain, cutting them into pieces, and then both jumped to attack Tazuna, Sasuke jumped before the enemies to block their attack and threw some shuriken to them sticking the chain to a nearby tree, noting that could not move both ninjas released the chain and Sasuke took care one with a kick that threw him against a tree, causing a loud crack, the second ninja reacted quickly and managed to hurt Sasuke in the leg with his claw and tried giving him a second blow in the torso, but was blocked by a group of kunai thrown by the Uzumaki brothers, which caused him to jump back to avoid weapons.

Hinata took the opportunity to use his Juken and incapacitate the legs and arms of the enemy, at that time, then Kakashi and Yugao left some nearby bushes to question the ninjas that their students had defeated, Sakura looked with doubt in her eyes and both said "kawamiri" while pointing to what moments ago were their remains and now only were logs.

"you lied to us Tazuna, these are dangerous ninja, Kirigakure's diabolical brothers, which makes this at least a rank B mission, now we are not bound by it, Sasuke is wounded and these guys had poison in their claws, So we will have to go back to treat him. " Kakashi commented after interrogating the diabolical siblings, then Shuri who had been watching Sasuke's wound for some time, pulled a tube from her pocket and handed it to Sasuke.

"It is common sense to carry medicines, ointments, bandages, antidotes and other supplies when you leave on a mission, you know?" the girl said on a friendly reproach, the genin injected it's content, " don't lecture me, useless girl" said him, his voice thick with anger, because not only he was saved, but had been a nuisance to the mission and if it weren't for the girl they would have had to cancel it because of him.

The three brothers stared at the Uchiha as he left, with a twitch in their eyes, the three looked at each other and as if they could read the mind between brothers, with a discret movement Chikako gave a note to her cat, Tsukiko, who had been secretly following them all the way, and the cat disappeared into the woods.

"When the time comes you'll regret treating people like you do, Sasuke," thought the three and began to smile maliciously causing Hinata to look at them halfway between intrigued and frightened.

The journey continued calmly, until Sakura, eager to prove himself to Sasuke, threw a kunai towards some bushes, when she went there, there was only one terrified white rabbit, forgetting his farce, the Uzumaki siblings screamed "hit the dirt!" at the same time that the senseis did.

Sakura pushed Tazuna and touched the ground just at the same time that a great sword passed through the point where his head had been seconds before.

The sword stuck in a tree, and a man with his face covered by bandages settled on the hilt, seeing that Kakashi had uncovered his right eye while revealing his sharingan Yugao grabbed the hilt of her own katana, "Zabuza Momochi" said both senseis while digging their eyes on the swordsman.

"Kakashi Hatake and Yugao Uzuki" imitated the man while executing a hand seal and created a mist that covered them, the genin were grouped around Tazuna, to make way for the jounins, Zabuza's voice echoed through the forest, "heart, spine, lungs, jugular, neck, head, stomach ... Which of these points do you prefer?" That said, Zabuza suddenly appeared among the genin.

When Zabuza was going to attack, Kakashi appeared before him and stabbed him with a kunai, instead of bleeding, he began to release water before to completely liquefy, "a water clone" Kakashi whispered before a new Zabuza appeared behind him and attacked him with his sword, only to see Kakashi melted in another pool of water, and Yugao support her sword on Zabuza's neck, which again disapeared, reapeared behind her and kicked her on the head knocking her and throwing her to a nearby lake.

Kakashi jumped into the lake to rescue Yugao which had sunk like a stone, and quickly surfaced with the woman clinging on him, Zabuza took that chance to catch them on his suirô no jutsu.

The genin began to think about their options when the three Uzumaki jumped forward, and executed a Kage Bushin no jutsu, generating 4 copies each, the 12 launched against Zabuza and tried to fight, but even if Zabuza could only use one hand, he could generate clones of water that repelled the attack of the genin and sent them back to where the others were, Shuri and Naruto helped Chikako to her feet since she had been hit on the back and after telling him Naruto throw a fûma shuriken to Sasuke, and he threw it against Zabuza, which stopped it with his free hand, discovering another in its shadow, that avoided by leaping out of its path, the shuriken continued it's way until while being behind the swordsman the shuriken took the form of Naruto, and throw a kunai against him while shouting "behind you".

Zabuza pulled his arm out of the path of the kunai, losing control over his 'suirô no jutsu' freeing the jounin, Zabuza tried to throw the Fûma shuriken against the blonde, but found Yugao's sword was in the way and prevented the attack, immediately after Yugao moved aside to make way for Kakashi's move, using the sharingan, Kakashi imitated Zabuza's movements and jutsus to perfection, who was getting more and more nervous, until finally after being victim of a water jutsu from Kakashi and nailed to a tree with kunais, two senbon pierced his neck and fell motionless to the ground, there Yugao checked his pulse and left him for dead, when a young man with a mask similar to the ANBU appeared before them and after informing them that he was persuingZabuza disappeared with the corpse in tow, after which Kakashi having used too much chakra, slumped unable to move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a little bit of walk, the ninjas and Tazuna were in a boat towards Nami no Kuni, while they crossed the sea, Sakura pointed a large island in the distance and asked what it was, Tazuna answered the girl's question "That was Uzu no Kuni, it was also called the country of longevity, the country was destroyed many years ago by ninjas, who feared the power of the clan that ruled the country, before Nami was part of that country. " the girl had no opportunity to ask further, since they came to a tunnel that would take them to their destination.

Soon they saw Tazuna's house, but as they approached a young hooded woman went to Sasuke and gave him a punch in the stomach that left him senseless, Sakura ignoring the advice of the most basic logic, tried to attack the unknown woman, but was hit by a force that came from the hood of the woman and surreptitiously slipped into Shuir's coat, then the stranger hit Sakura in the stomach.

Immediately after the attack the woman was gone, leaving a note that Yugao collected and read, after reading it she approached the exhausted Kakashi to help him read it, after which said nothing more or show the note to anyone, she just got into Tazuna's house with the genin and accommodated Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi in three futons.

End of chapter.

What did you think so far? the truth is that I have no idea never to say when I get to this point, I wish I could say something to help those who have not written anything and want to start, or other things like that, but all I can do is thank my readers time and again thank you and CreativityIsWriting to consider a good friend for their support and advice.

I hope in the next episode and do not forget to R & R and pms with ideas or characters that you would like to see here.


	8. Chapter 7: seals

Disclaimer: Naruto and Soul nomad with his characters are not mine and all rights are owned by their respective owners, this story is one non-profit and for entertainment purposes only

"Hello!" -Normal conversation

"Lad" - Bijuu / invocation / Jutsu

"Hmm" - Thoughts

Chapter 7. Seals and Tontsunichuan Nyannichuan.

It was almost dark and after refusing to reveal the content of the mysterious note to the genins, Yugao executed a couple of handseals, and had simply vanished.

Tsunami and Inari had gone to check the condition of the wounded, Chikako had gone shopping with Tazuna, Naruto and Shuri took of to train a bit and the other members of Team 7 were still in bed, so Hinata decided to take the opportunity to take a bath.

While she soaped herself the girl reviewed her mind the contents of the note had she had seen thanks to her byakugan, "I'll be in Uzu" she whispered, without understanding it, as she let the water carry any remains of soap from her body.

After a few minutes Naruto and Shuri entered the house, he was covered in mud and had a bump, "next time do me a little favor and controlling your strength Shu-chan" Naruto said a little irritated, "and you don't use that orioke no jutsu of yours in my presence ever again, "replied the girl arguing with her brother, while he opened the bath room door and went inside.

Hinata was still lost in her mind, trying to understand what reason could that girl have to leave a note saying where she was, until the door between the dressing room and the bath was opened and the girl looked towards the door, making eye contact with Naruto.

Outside the bathroom Shuri held the bathroom door with all of her strength, when Naruto was getting inside the room, she had seen the laundry and a clean change of Hinata, so she had been holding the door from then, when a couple of screams left the room, the girl smiled mischievously and said aloud with feigned innocence, "It seems that the door is stuck, we should wait for Chikako so she can help me."

Naruto sat with his back to the bathtub, trying not to look at the embarrassed girl who was inside it, the mind of both of them was lost in dreams and fantasies, until the boy gave a tremendous sneeze that throw Hinata out of her imagination, "Na... Naruto-k...kun you'll catch cold...if... you stay there... " Hinata said returning to her stuttering in embarrassment, "What you propose Hinata? do you want me to get in there with you?" he answer mockingly, she began to play with their index fingers completely red and nodded weakly as she picked her legs carefully, leaving enough space for the boy behind her.

Chikako finally came home and received a quick summary of the situation by her sister, "How long have they been there Shu-chan?" asked the redhead, "about 20 minutes or so" was the only answer she received, after which they opened the bathroom door, from which both genin left clean, dressed and blushing.

That night, Naruto was sitting on the porch, looking at the stars, when Shuri Chikako and sat next to him.

"What happens Nii-chan/nii-sama?" asked the girls, "this ... I'm too ashamed to say this but ... I guess I could use your advice ... How should I declare to a girl? I have asked hundreds of dates to Sakura, but she always rejects me and... "began to say the boy, " Hinata? " asked his sisters interrupting him, he nodded while blushing, "Trust us, we will help you out and it will end well," said both girls smiling., Naruto and Hinata suffered a simultaneous shiver at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi got up that morning with a shock and went to the dining room and told everyone about his suspicion that Zabuza was still alive. "

What are going to do Kakashi-sensei? Yugao-Sensei haven't returned yet from her travel to inform the village" Hinata asked to Kakashi, but before he could answer, two frightened and angry voices resounded through the house, after which they heard footsteps running down from the upper floor to the dining room, then a girl with long dark hair and a pink-haired little girl burst into the room.

After a moment to process what he saw, Chikako suffered a fit of laughter, Shuri the stranger approached and lifted his shirt, revealing a seal on her bell "Sa... Sasuke?" Shuri asked holding her laughter, after a lot of minutes laughing at them, they decided to start a quick mission to Uzu to find the author of the seal, Naruto, Shuri, Chikako and Hinata would go Uzu for her, in the meanwhile Kakashi devote his time to recover and Sasuke and Sakura train while waiting Yugao to inform the team had just three days to go back and have time to train before Zabuza attack again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of genin had reached a broken bridge that once joined with Uzu Nami in minutes, "How are we going to cross guys?" Hinata asked to see Shuri throwing a kunai with an explosive tag to a small tree knocking it and tried to lift it "give me a hand, will you?" shouted the girl, before her brothers and Hinata went to help her.

After placing the tree in the water, the four jumped on it and using branches as oars they used the tree as a raft to cross to Uzu.

In five minutes, the young ninja had come to a house within Uzu, whose doors were flanked by statues of lions, Chikako made a signal to her teammates and headed for the doors. Hinata thought they were going to find a hidden entrance by a window or something, and was completely speechless when the redhead opened the front door with confidence and said 'Tadaima' in a cheerful voice, causing a commotion inside the house, followed by a stampede of people with cat ears and tails, adults and children alike, who came out and hugged Chikako happily.

When the crowd finished hugging Chikako, the girl introduced her companions to her adoptive family before going to the living room of the house, where a smiling Kiyoko sat sipping a cup of tea, who greeted them and poured a cup for each of them.

"Then you were the ones behind all what happened with Sasuke and Sakura?" asked a frightened Hinata to her friends, "Well we needed an excuse to come to Uzu, but the truth is I didn't expect the transformation seal, I must admit I was a masterly move Kiyoko nee-chan "chirped the blonde to the beautiful feline.

"I'm glad you liked Shu-chan, I hope it will makes him to stop being an ungratefull, self-centered brat," she replied.

After a delicious lunch prepared by the Nekoka family Kiyoko and the genins went to the center of Uzu and the site of the demolished Uzushiagakure.

There, only a few buildings were still standing, and right in the center of the half-destroyed village was located the uzukage tower, inside of which the young ninja went.

Following the indications of Kiyoko, the Uzumaki put their palms on a symbol drawn on the wall behind what once had been the missions desk, revealing a staircase which swept more and more on earth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the boys reached the basement of the tower where a pair of heavy doors stood before them, the young ninjas opened the door and found a new seal, "Hinata-san grab someone and you guys put a little blood on the seal. ' Kiyoko said while hugging Naruto before Chikako embraced a jealous Hinata and the three brothers drop a bit of blood on the seal illuminating the room.


	9. Chapter 8: The return to Nami

Disclaimer: Naruto and Soul nomad with his characters are not mine and all rights are owned by their respective owners, this story is one non-profit and for entertainment purposes only

"Hello!" -Normal conversation

"Lad" - Bijuu / invocation / Jutsu

"Hmm" - Thoughts

Chapter 8 The return to Nami.

The young ninja appeared in a storage filled with scrolls and books up to the ceiling, the brothers proceeded to seal all of them in multiple scrolls and then kept them in their backpacks, "Are you sure we should take those scrolls?" Hinata asked, to which Kiyoko replied with a smile, trying to change the subject.

"It's okay, it's not as if there were someone who could complain, now that we have everything, lets go home, my mother would have prepared a nice dinner and ..." but Naruto interrupted her "Kiyoko-san, can we trust Hinata, she is a good person, honest, reliable..." he said.

"And very cute," Chikako whispered to his brother, "and very cute" Naruto repeated aloud causing Hinata to fainting, before blushing and start scolding his sister while Shuri picked up the unconscious girl to start the voyage to Nekoka clan house.

Leaving the tower, 5 Otogakure ninja discovered them and launched to the attack.

The ninja of Otogakure launched their kunais to Naruto and company, they scattered and immediately launched a rapid counterattack against the oto-nins.

Shuri dodged another attack from her opponent jumping over it, then she run a couple of fast hand seals"We are in a hurry, baka! **Kaze no tai**"

Shuri Then hugged herself and opened her arms, creating a quick burst of wind which curled over her opponent, leaving him tied.

Chikako threw a kunai at his opponent, and he replied with a series of shuriken and explosive kunais, but when the shuriken reached their goal, she was no longer there

Chikako used her speed to circle multiple times around her opponent and tied him.

Naruto had chosen a less showy move, and used a clone to distract the otogakure ninja before injecting him a powerful narcotic, courtesy of Shuri's bag, making him fall asleep almost instantly.

Hinata and her 'Juken' took over her enemy with a simple contact between the ninja from Otogakure and the girl's hand.

The last of the ninjas was defeated by Kiyoko, which use the same method Chikako.

Hinata seemed like she was to to ask what would be the fate of these ninjas, when Kiyoko put her hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, go home, my family will take care of everything, ok?."

Kiyoko told the Hyuuga girl, as soon as they left the scene, a group of tigers headed to the ninjas and pounced on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Yugao got to Tazuna's home, where she found a stressed Kakashi trying to made a girl who resembled Sasuke and a little girl to stop whining, Yugao prepared to ask for explanations, but then her whole team, Naruto and a stranger got home too, said stranger wordlessly lifted the shirt of the brunette, who after a flash was replaced by Sasuke, the same happened with the little one, which turned out to be Sakura.

The jounin was completely confused, and even more disturbing was that Sasuke tried to attack the unknown girl only to be stopped by Kakashi who immediately explained his suspicions to his companion, the Jounin, thinking on the priorities led their teams to train, determined to get the identity of the unknown girl when training wasn't a top priority anymore.

While pretending to practice climbing trees using her chakra, which Anko had made sure to teach the siblings, Hinata, who had almost perfect control of her chakra was sitting on a branch of the tree she had climbed and began to review the previous day.

* Flashback *

Hinata, the Uzumaki siblings and Nekoka family were gathered in the living room of the house of the latter, and Hinata listened intently to the woman who spoke to her, "Hinata-san, I ask you to keep this a secret, it is tremendously important matter. ' Hinata nodded her head, after which the woman continued. "Well, you should know that these guys did not come to steal the scrolls of our village, but have come to take what is rightfully theirs, these Uzumaki triplets are the prince and princess of Uzu. If we rebuild the country or rather when we rebuild it, they will be our leaders. "

Hinata began to look from a person to another quickly, and prepared to bow to the Uzumaki, but was cut off by Naruto, "No way Hinata-chan, even though we have any title, we're still the same people." she looked at the boy and when his eyes fell on the boy's blue orbs, he approached his face to hers and continued talking, "we're still friends and..." Shuri used this chance to push Naruto and Chikako to push Hinata, causing an unexpected kiss, both froze for a few seconds before turning into the kiss, while the sisters did some discreet gestures of victory and Mrs. Nekoka laughed and looked at the youngsters.

When the two were separated from their spontaneous displays of affection, Shuri and Chikako threw an arm over Hinata's each of shoulder, before speaking in sync with a mischievous smile, "you need to do something, right?." These words caused a rapid blush on Hinata who confronted Naruto.

"I love you" he said clumsy and hastily, causing a blushing Hinata to hug him with tears in her eyes "I love you, Naruto-kun, from long ago... "

Mrs. Nekoka, gave something to Hinata as she spoke, "Hinata-hime, I would like you to have this, it belonged to Kushina-hime and I wish to give it to you.

* End of Flashback *

Hinata was sitting on the top of her tree watching her hand distractedly watching the errors Naruto his sisters pretended to commit to not draw attention.

Her gaze rested hopelessly in the ring on her hand, she wore a small ring with a blue gem embedded on it, the girl concentrated a little amount of her chakra in the ring and she could see how the Uzumaki clan's crest formed within the gem.

After the training, the genin who made it to the very top left next to Yugao to monitor and help Tazuna.

The group consisted of Sakura, Hinata and Chikako, and they helped as they could in the construction works until Tazuna gave notice to go eat and went home together, Kiyoko had spent the day helping the Tsunami house, and went to greet the girls when they got home. "Hina-chan, Shu-chan ,Chika-chan, Haruno-san, the lunch is ready, Naru-chan is setting the table."

Sakura began to feel somewhat uncomfortable, the unknown girl, which was presented as Kiyoko, had said that she attacked them because she thought that they were bandits and the senseis seemed to have bought it, but she thought that it was kinda weird the difference in the treatment she had, it was cold with her and Sasuke, but now was chatting happily with Hinata.

After the dinner, Naruto argued with Tazuna's grandson, Inari, and left, slamming the door, Shuri went after him and and Kakashi after Inari, "What's wrong with that stupi goyd?" asked the Uchiha, causing Hinata to suddenly got up from the table and go away after Naruto with his sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a small clearing in the forest Naruto sat with Hinata and held her by the waist, while Shuri Chikako and sat beside them.

"That child, Inari, we have to help him cheer up" Naruto said as he hugged more strongly his girlfriend, "Well, let's start working on it," said Chikako as she took one of the scrolls from Uzushiagakure and they began studying and practicing.

That morning, Naruto was sick of pretending not to be able to climb the tree, so after a couple of fake failures, the boy went to the group of girls and whispered trying not to be hear by Sakura "I'm sick of this, act as if you were giving me some leads and I'll try again. " the three girls began to give guidance to the young man, who then returned to his tree and began to gain ground rapidly, this wasn't lost for Sasuke, who after a few more failed attempts, approached the blonde boy and asked blushing.

"What have the girls explained to you?" Naruto smirked before demanding an apology for her sister, at first Sasuke resisted, but he finally head towards the girls and say completely red, "Shuri, Im sorry that I treated you so bad when you helped me with the antidote." Naruto amicably put his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and gave him the same tracks that had received when he learned this from Anko.

In minutes Naruto was sitting with her sisters, Sakura and Hinata, while Sasuke was still in his tree.

"Hey Hinata, I've been wondering this for some time but ... where did that ring come from?" Sakura asked, causing a blush on Hinata, who let pu a discreet whisper "it's a secret." before heading to the bridge along the Uzumaki, where the mission's official gossiper went back to the Hyuuga.

"Tell me it wasn't Sasuke who gave it to you, please" was the first phrase that came out of the pinkette's mouth, causing veins to be marked on the forehead of the other three girls, who werw fed up with the obsessive girl, the Uzumaki were about to yell, but Hinata gestured for them to stop and faced Sakura before speaking dryly.

"I'll Never accept a ring from the Uchiha, I don't know what you see on him." Sakura hearing this look at the sky with eyes full of hope and answered the girl "he is handsome, strong, wonderful ..." Shuri snorted and laughing said to her, "the one who is wonderful it's you."

"Wonderfully stupid to be obsessed with a self-centered brat who will never reciprocate" the redhead sentenced earning a nod from Hinata, Yugao, her brother and her sister.

Sakura was faced with the sisters and shouted "He'll love some day, fairy tales are real i'm sure of it!" but Hinata gave her a tap on the shoulder causing her to spin.

"Yes, some tales can become real, but in your case, the fact is that it's not going to happen and I would rather prefer that you to stopped yelling at my teammates"

As the construction schedule finished for the day, Sakura left the bridge extremely angry with Tazuna and Yugao who wanted to protect him for any possible attack of nerves of the girl.

When the bridge was empty except for them Naruto, hugged Hinata from behind and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Are we going Hinata-hime?" She turned and after a short kiss on the lips replied "Let's go my prince."

End of chapter.

The most important thing I have to say, is that I wholeheartedly wanted to make things clear to Sakura, however I decided to stop for now.

I received a pm asking it, so that:

The inclusion or not of lemons is still unclear, it'll depend on what I think that it fits the story and your opinions (Since unlike when I wrote the spanish version of this, I have some lemons written for this fic, for 'Konoha Sky Dragon' and 'Koihime musou el periplo del espejo maldito') But I wont post them unlike i think it fits or you ask for them ^.^ . .


End file.
